I'm Her Sister
by MallardDuckGirl
Summary: "The Sparkle family, like any other family, had its own skeletons. However, a clan of gifted unicorns can usually make their troubles just 'disappear'. Especially when their trouble was with a nopony like me." Trixe, her old name being Misty Moon, was Twilight's sister!This story follows Trixie's life before and after "Show Stoppers" episode. Look out for Princess Luna!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you like it! PLEASE comment/review, and constructive criticism is always welcome.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns My Little Pony :Friendship is Magic. Not me. You should support them and stuff.

Prologue: The Other Child

(Thirteen Years Ago)  
"Misty, come down! It's your sister's big day!" Orion, the head of Sparkles, excitedly called to me from downstairs. I stared across my bedroom, stripped of any and all personal touches. Not a single picture frame adorned the barren blue walls, and the cold wooden floor boards lacked the presence of my plush cobalt rug. I was doing HW on my twin-sized bed, neatly made with hideously-boring flesh colored sheets. I won't be missed, I thought bitterly, and failed to heed my father's words.

Sure enough, I heard the family's minivan pull out of the driveway. It was, in fact, Twilight's "big day". My little sister was taking the entrance exam for the School of Gifted Unicorns. My parents took the day off from work, and Shining got out of guard school early. It didn't bother me at all that Twilight got to go to the school I had begged and pleaded for years with my parents to enroll me in, them always saying, "Misty Moon, you know we can't afford it!" . It didn't bother me that, after a single request from Twilight, she was immediately told yes . It certainly didn't bother me that my mother and father forced me to sell what little person effects I owned in a garage sale, with all proceeds going to "their little Twily's" tuition. No, I definitely wasn't at all furious, I thought sarcastically, getting more and more upset and angry, to the point doing school work wasn't an option.

I slammed down my Algebra book in fury and hopped out of my bed, pacing back and forth. Little Twily gets whatever she wants! She gets all the attention, she and Shining Armor both. I was older than Twilight, for goodness sake! Does my added three years and a half count for anything? I can understand Mom and Dad's attentions to Shining Armor, as he was the eldest and soon to be a top-notch guard. I… Actually, I didn't understand. I didn't understand how Mom could just brush past me morning and night, always mumbling something about looking for one of my siblings. Or Dad, too, the way he glared at me when I suggested that maybe Twilight should ask before borrowing my copy of History of Equestria. I didn't get why I was so forgettable…

I trotted out of my room and into the upstairs hallway, lined with pictures of my oh-so-important brother and sister. I briefly stopped at my only picture that graced the walls of this house, portraying me with my mother outside the hospital mere hours before Twilight entered the world. On I walked, past the family portrait I missed, past years of memories, past years of neglect and past years of contempt for the ponies I thought I loved. Near the end of the hallway was a small framed mirror. For a few minutes I simply gazed at my reflection. Washed-out purple eyes framed with a silky sky-blue mane stared back, pools of water threatening to overflow at a moment's notice. "What makes me so unimportant?" I choked out, my cyan body shaking. Tears flowed in little rivers across my face, and I unceremoniously crumbled to the floor, sobbing, "When will someone, anyone, pay attention to me?"

At least an hour crept by until I picked myself of the cold wooden floor. It was still a few more hours later that I realized my cutie mark, a shimmery blue moon and a magic wand, had at long-last came. And, along with my cutie mark, came my understanding of my destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Hasbro does.

* * *

Chapter One: A Change of Heart

It seems almost an eternity since I've heard that name-my name. Misty Moon. She seems like an altogether different pony than I am, or pretend to be, today. She was an attention-starved filly whose own family couldn't give her the light of day, while I am the center of every pony's thoughts, desires, and even envy… The old pony, Misty Moon, was weak.

I, however, am Great and Powerful.

_~~~Flash Back ~~~_

"Mom?" I pleaded desperately, "Mom, is everyone alright? Please answer my calls!" It was the morning after Twilight's entrance exam as well as my cutie mark's appearance. At four in the morning I woke up, and realized my parents as well as my siblings had not yet returned. I had fully expected an after party for Twilight's passed exam (this I was confident about, as she was very skilled in magic), but this was too long for them to be gone. Frantic calls to my parents' and brother's cells had started from the minute I woke up, continuing to this very moment at 11:00 a.m. I rose the house phone again to attempt to contact Shining Armor for the 34 time, but slammed it down with my blue aurora. The Sparkle family might not give a daisy's stem for my well-being, but I had been worried sick about theirs. As I felt tears welling up, a voice in the back of my head whispered, **_They're not worth it._** "What?! Who are you?" I sputtered in surprise.**_ I am you, Misty. I am you, only better. Smarter. Stronger_**.

Before I could interrogate the voice in my head or call the doctor to report my insanity, the front door slammed open. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes-" "Twilight?" I called from the kitchen, relief and fury fusing together into some emotion I couldn't put a name on. I galloped at full speed to the front door, seeing my family all at the door. My 8-year-old sister was bouncing up and down, still muttering "Yes!" to herself, Orion and Twilight Velvet just behind. My brother was last to enter, carrying… suitcases. "Where were you?" I exclaim. "Twilight's Celestia's personal student!" My mother shouted ecstatically. " Not her student, dearest, her protégé!" Orion added. "And Twily got her cutie mark, Misty! Isn't that great?" Shining said proudly. It took a minute for that to sink in, and in the meantime I had been brushed past. "Mom! When are we turning Misty's room into my study?" I heard Twilight ask in the room over. "Soon, dear," Velvet answered, absent-mindedly. I rushed into the living room, where everyone had gathered around Twilight. "What?!" I exclaimed. I was ignored, just like always. " Twilight, show be your cutie mark again! I want to take a picture with you and your mother." Dad's magic opened the door for the family camera. I turned to Shining Armor, "What's happening, Shining? Where were you last night, why weren't my calls answered, how come Twilight's taking my room, and why is Twilight CELESTIA'S STUDENT?" My brother had the good graces to look guilty, at least, and replied tensely, " Twily had a magic blow-up, so Celestia's going to help her harness her magic. We went to that new bed and breakfast to celebrate, the one with the rollercoaster in the back. Oh, and Twilight will need to study, and the guest bedroom was a…" I interrupted, "It's my bedroom. And I wasn't missed, was I?" I snarled, each word turning colder and meaner. Each word turning me colder and meaner.

"Misty, don't ruin Twilight's big day by antagonizing your brother." Mom snapped, her attention turning towards me. "Hey, I got my cutie mark yesterday," I replied to my parents. "Don't try and take the spotlight off Twilight, here. You already had one." Dad said absent-mindedly, his thoughts mainly directed towards an oblivious Twilight. "How come I never got to go to the School for Gifted Unicorns?" I said with enough force that the neighbors probably heard. My brother stood awkwardly to the side, glancing at our parents' reaction. "That's nice, Misty. Twilight, do you want me to make you a cake?" Mom asked.

**_You really are just going to let them brush you by?_ **Cruelly chuckled the voice in my head. "Shut up!" I snarled at it. "Mom, Misty's talking to herself, which is a sign of schizophrenia. I just read a book about that." Twilight stated matter-of-factly. "Always the egghead, aren't you?" came a voice from…me. "Misty Moon! Go to your room!" My mother yelled, appalled by the rude comment. "Guess what happens to most protégés, Twilight?" The voice from me snarked. The little Twilight had tears in her eyes, "I-I don't k-know," she said, upset. "Misty, what are you-" The voice interrupted Shining Armor's enraged words, "They are told their whole lives that they are brilliant, so they get overconfident in their abilities. From then, they take on too much of a challenge and fail at it, and so are left penniless." As the speech goes on, the more and more it feels like the words are coming from me. The spot in my heart feels satisfied, for once, seeing Twilight's shocked face. The more I go on, the more I feel whole.

"Disgrace and public humiliation soon follow, sister," I continue, smiling with real happiness. "And the so called brilliant pony is abandoned by their family and any friends they happened to accumulate. Eventually they kill themselves, but the body isn't found until it stinks because nopony would take the time of day to talk to that pony, let along visit them. That'll be you one day, Twilight. I'm just making sure you're ready." The voice is my voice. The words are my words, the malice and contempt are my own, long held back by the misconception of love. In the midst of enjoying the pain in Twilight's tear-streaked face and my parents' and brother's enraged words, comes of the smallest twinge of guilt. But I easily smother the thought, because along with the hateful words and actions comes a feeling of absolute power.__

_**I'm proud of you, Misty.**_


	3. Chapter 3

To begin with, I would like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really enjoyed reading the reviews, and am happy that people actually took the do them. I'm also thankful for all of you who followed/favorite the story!Anyway, back to the story.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: FiM belongs to Hasbro, the Hub, and so on.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Brightest Star

(Right where we left off last chapter)

If the fury-glazed eyes of my so called family were lasers, I would have riddled with holes right about now. "Go to your room, Twily, your BBBFF will defend you!" Shining screeched, and the sobbing little Twilight was all too happy to oblige. Mom quickly trotted after the filly, murmuring comforting words in her ears. "Always her knight in 'Shining Armor', aren't you? Funny how you were never that close with me." I smiled Shinning, and at my play on words. "I'm sorry, but I usually make a point to avoid a complete and total BITC-""No need to be fowl mouthed, brother dearest!" I interjected in a sing-song tone, enjoying the anger I had stirred up. **_You can feel it, can't you? You are the one effecting how THEY feel, for once. You, Misty Moon, are finally in control. _**Control. Power. All at my hoofs. "How COULD you?! To your own sister? What did little Twilight ever do to you?" My father howled like a mad pony, finally over the shock of my little speech and ready to tan some hide. "Nothing. That little brat-" "Twilight's not a brat!" I glared at my brother for interrupting, "That little BRAT did absolutely nothing to me, but I hurt her anyway. I crushed her feelings without a second thought, without a care in the world for any damage I may or may not have installed on her spirit." Shining's royal-blue eyes bore into mine, full of hurt, disbelief, but most of all… confusion. "You're acting like a…a monster. You are better than this, Misty, I know you are." Shinning whispered, his words digging into the cast-iron casing that surrounded my heart, storing away any and all feelings of guilt. Of love that once was. For a millisecond, I believed that maybe,_ maybe_, Shinning actually cared about me, even after all these years of little contact. **_Look at his eyes, Misty Moon. He doesn't love you, no one does. He is simply playing mind-games with you, trying to turn you back into the Misty who wouldn't dare hurt his littlest sister. His-_**"His only sister!" I snarled.

Both my brother and father stared at me funny. "What?" the two asked in unison. "Misty, what's-" Shinning started, only to be interrupted. "Well, I guess the apple didn't fall to far from the tree, then." I was practically foaming at the mouth, ready to spring at a moment's notice. "What are you saying?" my brother asked cautiously, waving at my father to leave the room. " No, he's staying. In fact, all of you_ monsters_ are going to hear this. "TWILIGHT AND MOTHER, GET IN HERE NOW!" I screamed, righteous fury smoldering in each and every word. "I don't know if that's a good idea, sister-" "Don't you call me that, don't you dare call me that every again!" My brother and father looked very startled, as my already ice-thin patience was melting away. **_Looks like the little _****princess****_ and her mother appearance_**. "Well, we won't waiting on her any longer!" I said, my tone reverting to its usual calm, the type of calm that you would hear from an insane pony moments before they erupt into an unholy fit. In this case, however, I was ration.

"What are you doing? Stop, you could hurt them!" Orion cried, with good reason. My horn had a mystical blue aurora, turning brighter and more powerful by the second. "Help!" I could hear my mother cry, moments before a _poof_. "Where are they?!" Shining screamed, his head darting back and forth. Not a moment later, a cloud of blue smoke appeared and disappeared again to show Velvet and Twilight crouching together in the living room, right next to my brother and father. "How did you do that?" Twilight wondered in awe, completely oblivious to the current situation. Like always. "Well, I sure you're all wondering why I called you all together, dearest family." I started with sarcasm. " Well, I wanted to inform you that Shining thinks we are all monsters, including himself." "What? The only monster is you." Shining stated, maintaining a level of calm to match mine. "Well, your definition fits the entire family. And I believe it." Mother finally piped up in defense, "How are we evil? You're the one who stomped on little Twily's feelings, you jealous little freak!"

"I'm not jealous-" I paused to think, pondering my feelings. "Actually, yes. Yes I was. I was jealous of Twilight and Shining. I was jealous that you speak to them. That you care about them. I was jealous that you and Father actually took the time of day to acknowledge their existence. I wish that once, just once, you could have stopped and said, 'I see you, Misty. You're not invisible. I can hear you silent begging for attention, for love. I can feel you hoping with all you heart that maybe, just maybe, I'll remember your birthday next time. I know you have been hanging on the edge for quite some time now, with your hoof outstretched for someone, anyone, to pull you back up with. And from now one, I will try my best to ask how you are doing, or just plain tell you I love you, because that's all you've ever wanted from us.' So yes, I was jealous. But no more. It seems that I fell from that damn edge and grew a pair of wings, and flew free from you. And now I am done with you. All of you." As I said it, I started to believe it. I was free from this crazy family, and from any influence they had over me.**_ Now, now you are finally free from them. My advice: Use one of those banned spells on them, and I will assist you. Once it's effects sink in, stay as far away as possible. I am confident in your magic. _** "Good idea, Voice in my head." I murmured, and turned to stunned family. My family no longer. I light my horn once again. "Stop!" Shining Armor yelled, and galloped full speed at me. Too late to stop me however. A strange blue light enveloped the Sparkles, and stopped any motion. "You don't know Misty Moon," I whispered, whipping the name from the family's memories. "The world doesn't know Misty Moon, either," I continued, and felt a mysterious force of energy combine with my own to make the few people who knew me at school forget I ever existed. I turned back to my family, still shrouded in a haze of blue.

"And though you know not who I am or what you did, I hope guilt will cloud your soul for eternity."


End file.
